Withering Ivy
by Dragonsbane1611
Summary: (SH) "She's on her way," Neville told his wife, as he retrieved the healthy baby. Luna took up the sickly child and cradled it in her arms, her dreamy expression replaced with worry.


Note: This is part of a series of little bursts of Neville and Luna goodness (NLG), and all my NLG is backstory for the epic 'Supposed Happiness' by MoonCroww. If you want to fully understand the whole situation and future events … toddle over and check it out. Thanks. ~Lady Roxyeth, Dragonsbane  
  
Audio clip of Luna's song may be found on my website through the link on my profile, if you'd like to check it out.   
  
Withering Ivy  
  
Sat.17.Jan.2004  
  
*Thu.15.Jan.2004*  
  
***  
  
  
  
He was beside himself, pacing the length of the living room and trying to console the crying child in his arms. He noticed, momentarily, that it was dark, and that he didn't know how long it had been that way. The hours ran together, and he was too bleary-eyed and distracted to read the clock on the mantle properly.  
  
"Shh, baby," Neville whispered, pleading with his infant daughter, Lotus, and considering breaking down as well.  
  
Ginny, being a Healer in training, had come to offer whatever help she could and was upstairs with Luna and their other daughter, Ivy. The child was feverish, howling, and near death from the looks of it. They had already tried potions, elixirs, and tonics, and her prognosis hadn't changed in the slightest. Although, as sick as Ivy was, it didn't explain the other child's current demeanor, being as she was completely fine. The only explanation he could come up with was that they were twins, and twins are special.   
  
'Lotus knows,' he thought, resting his cheek against the uplifted infant's ear and stroking the soft blonde curls that were just beginning to grow.  
  
Neville looked toward the ceiling and silently prayed for … he didn't know what. His fraught petition was simple and repetitive, but he was sure God knew how to answer, no matter what he said or didn't say, rather.  
  
Suddenly, the child in his arms quieted. He looked at his daughter warily, and breathed a quick word of appreciation. Then he heard it, and looked across the room toward the staircase.  
  
Ivy had stopped crying as well, and, in her dreamy tones, Luna had begun to sing softly, but Neville could hear every word as though she was right there with him.  
  
*"There's a chill in the evening air tonight  
  
Tells me that something isn't right  
  
They always say that contentment finds its home  
  
But I've never known serenity to stay long  
  
"I've seen the waves rolling in  
  
Though it's come before, I shall not see it again  
  
And even though there's nothing I can do  
  
While I am gone, I'll wait for you."*  
  
  
  
The man found himself at the bottom of the stairs, clutching Lotus, now drifting to sleep. He could only catch glimpses of his wife as she moved lightly, almost floating back and forth in front of the doorway. Ginny was watching her, as transfixed as he was by the haunting melody that swept through the house.  
  
  
  
*"A shelter in the midst of forbidden fears  
  
Keeps all the innocence held so dear  
  
It's time for their strength to come to light  
  
Darkness swallowed whole in the eventide  
  
"I've seen the waves rolling in  
  
Though it's come before, I shall not see it again  
  
And even though there's nothing I can do  
  
While I am gone, I'll wait for you."*  
  
  
  
He stood in the doorway of the girls' bedroom next to Ginny, watching Luna sway. Ivy was gazing up at her mother as she sang. Neville took in every word she spoke, the lilt of her voice, every movement she made, vowing never to forget the faraway beauty his eyes beheld. Luna glanced in his direction at a pause in the baleful euphony, though he got the distinct impression she was looking past him; through him. She looked back to Ivy and continued her song in descant.  
  
  
  
*"I would save her soul for you  
  
I would take the pain and see it through  
  
Just to know you're pressing on  
  
Don't be scared it's not so long.  
  
"Desperation fills my soul  
  
To leave my love and be alone  
  
But love will find it's heart anon  
  
Don't be scared it's not so long."*  
  
He had wanted to cry before, out of desperation, but now he wanted to lament a vast tragedy. He didn't know why, and wasn't sure if he would ever, fully. Ginny gasped and he remembered that he and his family were not alone. She seemed to awaken to the knowledge that she was no longer needed and made for the door. Neville reached out a hand and stopped her as she stepped past him.  
  
"Thank you." He spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the girls.  
  
"I didn't do anything," the woman replied, looking as bereaved as he felt.   
  
She left without another word.  
  
Neville turned back to his wife who was giving him a strange sort of smile, almost sad. Ivy had started to murmur and the mother turned her attention back to the poorly child. Not wanting to wake Lotus, Neville retreated to their bedroom with his daughter, laying her on the bed and curling up next to her. Luna's wistful cadence surrounded him and, still unsure of what he was grieving, noiselessly, the tears came.  
  
  
  
*"I will save her soul for you  
  
I will take the pain and see it through  
  
Just to know you're pressing on  
  
Don't be scared it's not so long.  
  
"Desperation fills my soul  
  
To leave my love and be alone  
  
But love will find it's heart anon  
  
Don't be scared it's not so long."*  
  
©2004 – Roxanne L. Martin, Writings From Behind The Red Door  
  
*©2004 – Roxanne L. Martin, Songs From Behind The Red Door* 


End file.
